


Demons aren't meant to be lovers

by hishirin



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: M/M, Probably incoming flangst, Probably ooc, Star and Tom becoming friends again, Tom and Marco are soulmates, Tom trying to be reaallly nice, first tomco fanfic please be gentle, post Blood Moon Ball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishirin/pseuds/hishirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not in a million years would Tom consider him being tied with a human. It’s implausible, because humans are not meant to meet demons until they’ve died and they also not meant to bond with them for all eternity. Apparently, one foolish human defied the norms and did it anyway, even if it was an accident. So much for saving Star from her ex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ponder

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to contribute to this lovely fandom so I took all my insecurities aside and created a fanfic. Updates might be slow but I'll try to get my shit together during sembreak. Constructive criticims and kudos are appreciated! :)

Tom couldn’t sleep; he kept on thinking about that human that Star brought into the ball. The dance was supposed to be his and Star’s, not his and that human boy’s. It’s not that he’s forcing Star to bond their souls together, he had been over her, after few months of anger management session with Brian and pondering over their relationship, Tom came at peace with the fact that him and Star will never be together again, he just want to have one last meaningful dance with the girl that he had loved for several months before his anger issues managed to ruin everything.

The boy decided to ruin it for him instead.

He should be grateful to that human boy (what’s his name? Mark? Mallory? Marco?) because ever since Tom was a young demon, he had dreamt of spending his eternity with his soul mate, because he’s a hopeless romantic and cheesy as fuck kind of guy despite his legendary temper. People are wrong about him; he’s _not_ always mad, he just gets angry _easily_. He’s a very cool guy if his temper is out of the way, they could even ask Star for evidence. They once went out for a date hunting and messing around with dragons and three headed monsters, of all things that they could probably do instead. So yeah, pretty okay guy minus the temper (and he makes wicked smoothies too!)

He could still vividly remember the night of the ball, when he sent Marco flying to the other side of the room, making him land on his ass, and stalking towards him in anger. He remembered the time when he grabbed Marco by his shirt with the intent of burning him to ashes and Star was too late to intervene. He remembered that before he set the boy on fire, the crimson light of the moon once again appeared, shining upon them, a very rare occurrence that it’s almost unheard of, and how everything just fell into place at that moment. He could remember the frozen look of fear on the boy’s face, the loud murmurs and whispers of the crowd and the loud gasp from Star. He could still remember everything that happened that night, and it had been months now; the dreams of the two of them dancing under the blessing of the moon, the hesitant steps of the boy as he looked at him warily, and how his body moved in autopilot because he was still stunned at the fact that his soul mate was a _human_ , and he almost burned him to ashes. Fate has a funny way of showing its humor because he doesn’t really find this funny.

Tom sighed as he turned to the side of his king sized bed, taking off his mind from the boy. Tomorrow he would confront his reality. He would apologize to Star and the human boy sincerely and mend things with Star; it was the original plan anyway, have one last dance with her, earn her forgiveness and become friends with her. He missed Star, the quirky and bubbly princess that he used to hang out with before they became a thing, before everything else, they were best of friends. He missed her, he missed his best friend.

Tomorrow, he would get his best friend back, tomorrow… well…

He’d try to know more about his soul mate. If he’s going to be stuck his eternity with him, might as well be comfortable around him.

He really hopes that this soul mate thing was a mistake… but nothing was.


	2. Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the OOC ness of Tom, but I think it's really necessary since he's apologizing and all , as well as Star's because it's her best friend we're talking about that almost got killed.

Tomorrow came, and Tom was nervous than ever. He chose to travel normally to the upper world than take the carriage of fire and make a grand entrance, because he is here to apologize, not to impress. He highly doubted that Star would want him to set up things on fire anyway.

Using his magic, he located where Star is currently residing, a simple house with odd castle tower like structure sticking out of the side like a sore thumb. That must have been Star’s chambers since it reeks of magic. He chuckled softly and made his way to the front door, knocking thrice and waited patiently.

Few heartbeats later, the front door opened, and the grin from Star’s face faded, replaced by a very cold look that made Tom flinched a little. He put his foot in the foot in the middle of the frame and the door, before Star could even think of slamming the door shut.

“Starship,” he began, and Star gave him a dangerous look that he backtracked, already panicking,” _Star_ , I’m sorry about what happened in the Blood Moon Ball, I promise I’ve been reigning my anger in. I swear I’m better at handling it. Just please hear me out?” He pleaded and all of his eyes looked at Star hopefully.

“That’s what you said the last time. And you were wrong.” Star pointed out, crossing her arms and glaring at him, “why should I give you another chance? You almost burned my best friend to ashes!” She exclaimed, clearly still upset. Tom said nothing. Star sighed softly.

“Good bye Tom.” She said. Tom didn’t move from his position.

As the demon prince of the Underworld, Tom's pride was relatively high usually; however, none of these matters when it comes to Star, because Star had him wrapped around her finger, tightly. Uncharacteristically, Tom diverted his attention to the rag, voice timid as he answered,

"I was consumed by anger and jealously because that dance was supposed to be for me, for _us_. The closure that I needed to finally make peace with that fact that we are never going to be together again. But he has to ruin my plans and my anger just burst out like a damn bubble and I couldn't control it once it was free." Tom sighed, "I came here to apologize because I want things to become okay once again for us, like how we used to before we became lovers, and I miss having you as my friend." _The only friend that wasn't afraid of me_ , he mentally added.

Star looked at Tom with a unreadable expression before she threw her arms around Tom's neck, hugging him tight. Tom returned the gesture and inwardly breathing a sigh of relief.

After a few seconds of hugging, they let go of each other and Star's bubbly demeanor slowly returns, tugging Tom in the house and giving him a small smile. "I'm not completely forgiving you yet, because you have to _sincerely_ apologize to Marco because you almost incinerated him to ashes." At this, Star looked at him expectantly and Tom nodded, which was enough for Star, as she lead him upstairs and where Marco’s room is.

* * *

Few months after the Blood Moon Ball, Marco did not heard anything from Tom, and he was wary at first; the demon didn’t come back to haunt his sorry ass after the stunt that pulled during the dance, and it’s worrisome. However, after few more months, he slowly relaxed and pushed the whole fiasco back of his mind as he continued on to his normal life with Star’s shenanigans. He went back to admiring Jackie Lynn Thomas from afar, their mutual head nods during the morning, and his karate lessons in hopes that one day, he could kick Jeremy’s ass to all the way to Tuesday and get his black belt someday.

Of course, few months are no big deal for demons, they have eternity, unlike mortals; so really, Marco shouldn’t have let his guard down.

He should have known better when Star kicked his door open out of excitement and pushed someone to his direction while he was preparing to chop 3 planks of wood using his hand. He landed on the floor with a dull thud, trying to get up and give Star a piece of his mind. However, his words died on his lips when he saw who the person was Star brought into his room today.  

It was Tom, the guy who tried to brutally murder him with his flames and ended up dancing with him under the moon’s light instead.

He’s so screwed.


	3. Blank Slate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me awhile and I made it longer since so the wait would be worth it! 
> 
> Also, shout out to my friend who helped me beta reading this thing! @wingedcastielpie!
> 
> Warning: There might still be grammatical errors despite us trying to thoroughly checking this

Tom found Marco's fear amusing, if not satisfying, even if he was here to apologize to Star and Marco. He couldn't be blamed; he was a demon after all. Negative emotions, especially the pure ones, are like treats to them. He savored the fear for a while before getting off the boy, watching him closely. Marco didn't seem to karate chop his hand anytime soon.

"Hi." He started, waving a hand as a gesture of being friendly that came off as stiff and awkward, "I, uh, came here to apologize." He said, trying to be sincere as much possible. He watched the fearful look on the boy's face morphed into wary and distrust. _Ouch._

"Don't look at me like that. I know I tried to murder you during the Blood Moon Ball because of the little stunt you pulled, but I want to apologize because I don't want things to be awkward for us, especially if I'm going to be bound to you forever." He explained, and the boy was quick to react violently with his words. If he wasn't the recipient of the reaction, he might have found it funny.

"Wait, _what_?! Are you serious?" Marco asked, jumping as he looked at Tom with a shocked look on his face. Star also looked surprised with the revelation but decided to keep her mouth shut and curiously leaned forward from where she was standing to hear better about this new arrangement that she did not know of.

"Yes, funny isn't? I'm tied down to someone mortal." He said exasperatedly, "look, I don't want this more than you do, but let's face it. You're stuck with me, and I'm stuck with you for _eternity_. There's no way out of this. The bond forged underneath the moon's blessing is eternal. Either we become civil with each other or we'll be so awkward the air's going stale because of our awkwardness." Tom's tried not to snap or sound rude because Star was watching, especially when she narrowed her eyes at him earlier. He had to play nice and he just wanted to be friends with her again but that would be impossible if this boy would keep on being so stubborn and _just accept the apology already what the hell._

The boy was silent for a few minutes, processing the new found knowledge before he sighed, looking slightly dejected, "there's really no way out of here, is it?" Tom shook his head. "I... I'll try, but--! Promise not to murder me again?" The last part came out slightly hesitant, and it was evident that the boy still feared him.

 _Finally!_ "Sure, it's not as if I could kill you anyway, I'd be digging my own grave if I did." He said, as he smiled at Marco, showing his shark like teeth and held out his hand. "So, truce?"

"...Truce." Marco said, reaching for Tom's hand and shaking it weakly, "I’m also sorry for ruining your Ball and stealing the dance that was supposed to be for Star. Sorry for being insensitive.” He said sheepishly and Tom tensed, but he waved his hand in dismissal.

“Don’t worry about it.” He said as he hid his discomfort. He still couldn’t help blaming Marco for what had happened but he cannot hold it over the boy's head forever. Besides, he apologized, and looked truly sorry for it. He didn’t mean to ruin his night.

  _‘Walk it out Tom, walk it out.’_ His mind supplied, going back to Brian’s lessons in regards to his anger management issues. _‘It’s over, let it go.’_

"You guys are soooo cute!" Star gushed, barging in the conversation which Tom was truly grateful for, because he could steer away his thoughts from the Blood Moon Ball and Marco’s involvement, “you'll be best friends in no time!" She declared optimistically, giving them a group hug. Tom subtly tried to roll his eyes but Marco saw him and glared as if to say   _'you better not ruin this for Star'._

 Tom snorted lightly, _'as if kiddo'._  And that was the end of that.

They had let go of the hug after few more seconds and that was when Star proposed a lovely (terrible) idea.

“How about you guys go on a date?”

Tom stiffened. "What.” He said as Marco gave a nervous laughter, “I don’t think that’s necessary, Star.”

Star pouted, "why not? You guys apologized to each other and are friends now. From what I’ve heard, you guys are bounded together foreveeeerrrrr.” She said.

“I don’t know, Star, that seems too fast paced.” Marco said hesitantly. “Shouldn’t we hang out first before going on a date?” He continued, and Tom knew he was stalling and the demon prince was glad that they were on the same page. He didn’t want to go out on a date with a human anytime soon, because he knew nothing of their culture. What if he offended Marco because of his ignorance? That’ll be very bad, considering he was trying to go back in Star’s good graces. Also, he wanted to impress Marco with his knowledge about Human culture, because he was the demon prince and he liked to do stuff over the top due to his desire to please his father too much and prove that he was worthy of the throne.

“You’re going to make me your chaperone?” She said in a deadpanned manner and Marco shook his head. “No! Not like that, more of getting to know each other better before going out on a date.” He explained and Star grinned.

“In short, you want to go on a fake date before the _actual_ date.” She said brightly.

“No! Just… _Hang out_. Like what we do.” Marco said, getting slightly frustrated. “You know, like what friends do.”

“I think what Marco meant is that he’s not ready yet to go out on a date with me because of the racial differences and we just met.” Tom piped in, helping Marco in his case. Marco looked gratefully at him.

“Exactly that. I wouldn’t want to offend Tom for not knowing about their culture since humans and demons don’t exactly have the same.” Marco added and Star frowned, looking thoughtful.

“Well, okay then.” Star replied, looking disappointed. Marco and Tom inwardly breathed a sigh of relief when Star’s face lightened up. “But, Tom, you have to be with us tomorrow! It’s movie night and Marco makes some mean nachos.”

 Tom tilted his head in confusion.“Nachos?” He asked.

“Yeah! Nachos!” Star replied, “you know, the yellow triangle things with cheese and stuff. You’ll love it when you tasted it, I promise!”

“I’ll take your word for it, Starship.” Tom smiled at her, before taking out his pocket watch and taking a look on the time.

“Sorry, guys. I have to go. Meeting with Father is in ten minutes.” He said, closing the lid of his pocket watch, “see you tomorrow!” Tom grinned at Star and gave a quick nod to Marco before opening a portal and jumping right into it, leaving Star and Marco alone.

“So, how was he?” After few minutes of silence, Star asked as she curiously looked at her best friend’s evaluation towards her ex. Marco shrugged.

“He’s fine. Although I’m not sure about him, Star; I still don’t trust him.” He replied warily and Star’s eyes softened.

“Tom’s not that bad if his anger management is out of the way. He’s… He’s not like the usual demons I’ve encountered. When I’m with him, I always forgot that we’re going out. Tom’s like the brother I never had.” Star looked at him, smiling softly, and continued, “so try to give him a chance, yeah? He’s really a cool guy to hang out with and I’m sure the both of you would get along just fine. You guys both like some boring stuff after all.” She joked, before patting Marco’s back and leaving the room.

* * *

Marco was left alone with his thoughts about Tom, and he can’t say that after Star’s small speech, the guy was painted in good light. He wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, not because he didn't trust Star’s judgment (sometimes) but because this guy was a _demon_. He was not a religious person but in human culture, a demon never was the good guy, so naturally, Marco was suspicious.

“I’d see it for myself tomorrow night. I just hope that Star’s right about him.” He muttered, walking towards to the place where he hid the bell that Star received from Tom, staring at it with unreadable expression on his face.

* * *

Tom stared at the large menacing black door in front of him, the insignia of the royal family carved out of the surface, with demonic language adorning the top most and bottom most part that had always given him the chills when he was a child. He was summoned by his father in his study, and Tom had no idea why, perhaps to discuss the military regimen that he oversees or about the intelligence reports regarding his father’s own court whom he knew his father didn’t trust because his father knew how most of them are just greedy pigs that would turn against his father the moment he showed weakness.

Gathering all of his courage, he knocked on the door thrice before the door opened, his father waiting for his arrival.

 “You called for me, Father?” Tom asked, stepping inside the room as the door automatically closed, bowing at his father with outmost reverence.

The man before him had the same color of complexion and hair and as Tom’s, but tamer. His fringe was parted in the middle, his eyes were sharp golden yellow with no trace of any emotion, considering he was the Demon King of the Underworld, but there was something in them that would make anyone without an iron will cower before him. Not only that, his father also emitted the aura that promises slow, agonizing death to anyone who would challenge or dare defy his authority. Tom’s father was also a man of elegance, from the way he was dressed in a bespoke suit, sitting on his chair with the proper posture, to the way he carried himself when they are inside and outside the castle walls.

“Yes, I did. Sit down, child.” His father ordered him, and Tom was quick to follow, sitting of the chair in front of his father’s table. Once Tom was seated, his father began asking Tom about the Blood Moon Ball.

“Should I execute that human teacher of yours?” He asked and Tom resisted the urge to shake his head. “No, Father. Brian is an excellent teacher. I have been controlling my anger better with him as my instructor than my previous ones.” He replied politely as his father nodded.

“Very well. You may keep the human until he has outlived his purpose.” His father decided, and before Tom could express his gratitude, his father asked him an unexpected question.

“A member of my court had witnessed a turning point in your life as a demon and prince of this realm. He told me that with the moon’s blessing, you shared a dance with a masked demon. Is there any reason for you to not tell me personally about this important event?” He asked him, and his tone was not friendly.

“Father, I apologize for not telling you myself, but I was in the state of shock when I found out that I had found my bondmate.” Tom reasoned out to his father, who looked directly in his eyes to see if he’s lying or not. Tom steeled his will and believed that this was nothing but the truth. He will not be coerced into telling the true nature of the human, and put both of them in danger. Humans weren't supposed to descend in the Underworld, in exception to those who were requested, until they left the Mortal world. Let alone bond with a demon.

“Then I suppose you wouldn’t object my request to meet your bondmate, hmm?” His father asked and Tom’s flames ran cold with his father’s suggestion.  Tom knew he couldn’t refuse; his father would only get suspicious and he might piece everything together and put Tom in a dangerous position should his father found out that Tom lied to him.

With no other choice, Tom allowed himself to be defeated.

“Yes father.”

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me in tumblr!
> 
> tumblr username: naiadosaurous


End file.
